1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to game of chance and, more specifically, to a computer-implemented card game that generally simulates Texas Hold'em Poker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computerized gambling, lottery games and instant games, whether run by governmental or private entities, have proven to be quite popular, and go back some time in history. Participation in a game gives a person a chance to win a substantial amount of money while also allowing private parties and lottery authorities to collect monies, some of them for public or charitable purposes. When taxed, the sales from games also provide additional revenue to state and city governments.
As technology advances, many games are ported from a paper-ticket based environment to a computer-based environment. Implementing games in a computer-based environment makes administration of games easier. Casino owners and/or government authorities can obtain almost instantaneously sales information from the gaming machines. However, implementing a traditional game in the computer-based environment is typically not a straightforward process. Many difficulties have to be overcome to preserve a game's characteristics that attract players in the first instance, and yet use the computer environment to make the game more player-friendly. One of the games that pose challenges to be ported to the computer-based environment is playing card games.
Accordingly, it is desirous to have a playing card game with a different strategic element present, such as Hold'em Poker available on a computer-based environment, where players can experience the excitement of this game along with additional information available in the computer-based environment that simplifies the game. It is thus to such a game that the present invention is primarily directed.